All coming back to me now
by Kyahbell
Summary: Oneshot/songfic. *SEQUAL TO 'BED OF LIES'. "Taker couldn’t stop the thoughts flowing through his mind. He had retired. He could find Shawn." Undertaker/HBK. Tame Slash.


**A/N:**_ This is a sequal to my oneshot/songfic 'BED OF LIES'. Please Don't read this if you're not a fan of sequals. I know not everyone does. 'Bed of lies' can stand on it own, so if you like it the way it is, don't read this._

_This song was based on 'All coming back to me now'. The Meatloaf version, not the Celine Dion one. I don't own the song (obviously). The lyrics of the song are in ITALICS. Everything else is my rambling._

_I don't own the Undertaker or HBK._

_This sequal was written for 'BELLAHICKENBOTTOM', who was lovely enough to review 'Bed of lies' and who was the first (and as far as I know, the only) to do so. :) _

* * *

By the time Taker had finished his work commitments a week after Wrestlemania and managed to make his way home for a precious two days off, Shawn was gone. His things were gone. He had left every photo, every keepsake from their relationship in its place and walked out of the home they had made together without leaving a note.

Taker had spent one whole day of his short time off staring at the photo Shawn had placed above the fireplace in the living room. It had been taken two years ago on a holiday. Shawn had been sitting on Taker's lap, nibbling on Taker's ear and driving him to distraction. While he was distracted Shawn had sneakily taken the photo. Shawn had loved the picture and insisted on hanging it the minute they got home. Taker had made a big show of protesting and grumbling, simply to annoy Shawn. He had never gotten a chance to tell him he loved the photo too.

The second day was spent packing up every single thing in the house that reminded him of Shawn. Taker had almost been tempted to burn down the entire house, but common sense prevailed in the end. Instead all the photos, gifts, letters, Shawn's favourite recliner and their bed all made their way down to the basement. Had he had more time, Taker would have created a bonfire. As it was, he locked that part of his life in the dark of the basement, grabbed his bags and locked up his now bare house without looking back.

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed _

_If I just listened to it right outside the window._

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust _

_And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever._

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made..."_

THREE YEARS LATER...

The room was dark. From his vigil by the window, Taker watched the rain drops chasing each other down the glass. Nothing in the room had been touched. The bed was still made. Taker hadn't slept in a bed for nearly three years. If anyone noticed enough to ask why he simply told them that he was more comfortable on the lounge, or chair or floor. The lie was so well told he had started to believe it himself.

No one in the company could understand why Taker had insisted on going straight back to his hotel room. Alone. Tonight of all nights. He had finally retired and it was customary to celebrate. Taker had flat out refused. _Celebrate what?_ It didn't mean anything to him anymore. His passion for the company and his career died when...it had died a long time ago and he didn't have the heart to celebrate his new freedom for he had no desire to do anything with it.

As he sat there, occasionally illuminated by the flashes of lightning, Taker's mind wandered back to a place he had previously refused to go and honestly thought was long forgotten.

Shawn.

The biggest mistake of his life. If he could be honest with himself, he knew the mistake he made the night of Shawn's farewell speech. He had been required to make an appearance. As he stood at the entrance and tipped his hat, he could see his lover in the middle of the ring, Shawn's gaze holding his own. He couldn't be sure but he thought he could see Shawn shaking slightly. In that moment he knew but his stubbornness and pride refused to entertain that truth. Instead he did nothing and when reality set in he shut himself down and simply went through the motions. Nothing more, nothing less.

And now? Taker couldn't stop the thoughts flowing through his mind. He had retired. He could find Shawn. His pride screamed in protest. The logic in him was blunt: _After everything there would be no way Shawn would take him back in this life time and probably not the next._ His heart, however, would not listen. Taker had managed to silence it for the last three years, but there was no stopping it now.

Letting out a deep sigh, Taker turned on the lamp closest to him and reached for his phone. If he was going to beg Shawn for forgiveness, he needed to call Hunter and make him tell where Shawn was.

**

Three days later Taker stood outside his lover's house. It was nice, he guessed, but he couldn't really thing of Shawn anywhere but in their home. It didn't feel right.

He had brought flowers. He had spent half an hour picking them out. He had also thrown them away two blocks from Shawn's house. It had been a stupid idea. Flowers were not going to fix the fact that he had abandoned his love of five years because of his career.

As Taker stood on the path across from Shawn's house he found himself unable to move to knock on the front door. He had no plan. He had no idea what to say to convince Shawn to come back to him. Hell, in the five years he was with Shawn he had never been able to find the right thing to say.

Finally Taker managed to overcome the fear that had settled in his gut and with slow, purposeful strides he made his way over to Shawn's front door. He stood for a moment, trying to calm the nerves that had been slowly building since he had made the call to Hunter. It was an emotion he wasn't used to and certainly didn't like. Eventually he took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door.

Nothing happened for a long time and Taker was about to turn away, the sinking feeling growing steadily in the bottom of his stomach, when the door slowly opened.

Shawn stood in the doorway. Taker saw a flicker of shock run through his eyes at the sight of him standing there, and then it was gone, replaced by a blank look. Taker's heart sank. All trace of the sparkle that came into Shawn's eyes whenever Taker walked into a room, was gone and Taker had no idea how to get it back. All he really knew was that he wanted to see it again.

The silence stretched on forever, before Shawn cleared his throat and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

A fair question. One Taker found hard to answer.

"I've retired." Taker finally replied, the low growl in his voice testament to how uncomfortable he was.

"I know. Just because you haven't seen me in three years doesn't mean I vanished from civilisation"

Taker sighed. He knew he had to get Shawn to see how he felt. He just wished it was easy to accomplish.

"I was wrong. I was scared. Stubborn. I loved my job so much I thought I wasn't ready to retire. It wasn't until you were gone that I realised you were the only reason it all meant as much to me as it did. Without you," Taker stopped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was feeling stupid, "Aw hell. Without you the WWE didn't mean anything to me. Retirement doesn't mean anything to me because the only thing I want to do with the rest of my days is spend them with you."

The last words were a whisper as Taker's voice petered out. He was embarrassed and his face flushed pink as he stared at his toes. After he regained his composure, Taker risked a glance at Shawn. Shawn was still leaning against the doorframe staring, a look of shock on his face. Taker waited for him to respond and when he didn't, sighed heavily. He knew talking wouldn't make Shawn realise how he felt. Tentatively, Taker closed the gap between them and reached out, gently tilting Shawn's face up to his own and placing a soft kiss on his lips. When Shawn didn't push him away, Taker placed his hands on Shawn's sides. Shawn still didn't say anything but Taker felt him shudder under his hands and heard his quick intake of breath. Pushing his luck, Taker slowly guided Shawn back through the open door and nudged it closed behind them.

Taker was having trouble controlling his breathing. The feeling of Shawn beneath his hands for the first time in years was causing havoc within him. All the feelings and emotions he had locked away in the basement with everything from his life with Shawn, were coming back to him. The memories, long banished from his mind were lurking in the background, ready to flood his senses.

"Taker I..." Shawn whispered. Taker could tell Shawn was in same place as himself. He had to taker that risk. He knew that it was in this moment, with Shawn in his arms, that he had to take them both over the edge. There could be no doubt- they were meant to be together and he had to bring those memories back to prove it

"Just let me show you" Taker muttered in Shawn's ear.

"_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me"_

Shawn sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Taker's hands which were travelling over his skin. As Taker explored Shawn's body he bent down and nuzzled his neck, nibbling on his collarbone. As he moved Shawn backwards down the hallway he whispered "_Do you remember? There were things I'd never do again_," he dropped his voice until it was a low growl, his Southern accent thick, "_but then they always seemed right_".

Shawn's breathing became heavier as he clung to Taker's shirt. He had never been able to resist Taker's voice and Taker knew it. He wasn't playing fair.

_"All those nights of endless pleasure...," _a small moan escaped from Shawn at Taker's words. He remembered. The memories he had thought were long gone, were back and they made him weak in the knees.

_"They were more than any laws allow baby..."_ Taker claimed Shawn's mouth with his own. As Shawn's tongue hesitantly met his own, Taker was having trouble staying on his own feet. He had almost forgotten what the man did to him.

"_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that..."_

"Taker" Shawn whispered his name and it was all Taker could do to stop himself abandoning his plan and taking Shawn straight to the nearest bedroom. He knew the resistance Shawn had was gone.

"_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that..."_

"I'm so sorry" Taker said as he pulled back to look down into Shawn's blue eyes. Shawn looked up at him for a moment before nodding.

"You have to forgive me darlin'. I know I don't deserve it and I know I'm being selfish, but I need you with me. I need us to be together again. I need to make it up to you and to get you to trust me again. You have to remember how we were. We can be like that again" Taker knew he was pleading but he didn't care. Nothing mattered but getting Shawn back. Three years without the man all but vanished in the few minutes he had held Shawn. How could he let him go now?

Shawn reached up and placed a hand on Taker's cheek, gently guiding him down so he could press his forehead against Taker's. "I forgive you. I don't really have a choice. I can't live my life without you anymore. Not after this". Taker grinned and leant against Shawn's hand, enjoying the feeling of relief and instant contentment at the notion of having his love back.

"_If you touch me like this_

_And If I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me"_

Taker kissed Shawn again with more confidence and the passion he had desperately tried to control. Shawn gave into him completely and this time and Taker let himself lead Shawn into a more comfortable part of the house, opening every door until he came to a bedroom and leading them inside.

Once there Taker let Shawn breathe and gently untied Shawn's hair from the ponytail so it fell about his shoulders. Taking a step away, Taker looked at Shawn, who was staring back at him with desire in his eyes, breathing heavily.

"_When you see me like this_

_When I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me..."_

"I want you" Shawn said firmly. Taker smiled and moved back towards him. Taking Shawn into his arms, he pushed him gently onto the nearby bed. Taker slowly removed Shawn's clothes until he lay naked before him. Moving over him, Taker trailed slow and deliberate kisses over Shawn's body, taking great care to pay close attention to every spot he knew would make Shawn crazy. This was where he was supposed to be and he knew how lucky he was to get a second chance at being happy. A second chance to make Shawn happy. And he was going to, starting right now.

"_When I touch you like that_

_And if you do it like this_

_And if we..."_


End file.
